Before You
by arismommy11
Summary: Started out as a one part story about Penny. Now is a three part. Chapter 2 and 3 is about Leonard and his life before and after Penny. Dont know if I will go any further with this story. So enjoy Lenny and TBBT fans.
1. chapter 1

**_Here is a story mainly about Penny on how she got with Kurt and how she got to California._** **So no commitment issues at that time.**

 **June 2004**

 _Penny was waiting in line wearing her cap and gown, next to who happen to be Donny on of her exes. She do not know how he was graduating. Somehow she even made it to_ graduation. A few people in front of her was Rosie, her best friend. All of sudden there he was, Rosie's older brother Kurt. As he was talking to his sister, he glanced at Penny and smiled. Penny remember two years ago at Kurt's graduation _he promised her that he would come back and take her to California so they could be together and she could be a famous actress._

 _Penny saw him walk towards her, when the guidance councilor told Kurt to leave. She saw Kurt get in her face but he left once the principal showed up. Penny felt disappointed because she wanted to know if he was going to hold his promise._ She would have to wait after the ceremony.

 _During the ceremony as her name was called, Penny heard screaming and horns from all her family members and friends that graduated a year or two before she did. Finally she crossed her tassle from the right to the left and threw her cap in the air. She found her family, her mom took pictures of all her family members and all her friends. Then Penny barrowed her moms camera and took pictures of her friends. Then Rosie grabbed the camera and snapped one of Penny and Kurt._

 _Kurt leaned down to her, "Rosie said that your party is tomorrow night. Well now you are out of school how about you finally leave with me? California is calling your name._ We will leave after your party sexy!"

 _Penny turned with a big smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss on the lips "Lets do it!" Penny never felt this excited._

 _The morning of her graduation party, Penny was sitting down with her parents at breakfast. Suddenly she felt nervous knowing they would not be happy, but Penny wanted her dream becoming an actress come true and Kurt was going to help that dream come true. Penny looked up and watched her mom and dad eat in silence. "Hey Mom and Dad, can we talk?"_

 _They both looked up at her with both a worried smile. "What is it slugger?" Wyatt would never stop calling his little girl that._

 _Penny sat closer to them while she started to fiddle with her hands. "Well tonight after my party I have an opportunity to go to Califorina with Rosie's brother Kurt. So I'm going."_

 _Susan felt hurt as she got up and walked to the sink and looked out the window. As Wyatt frowned at Penny, got up and walked out of the house. Penny knew she hurt both of them, suddenly she did not feel hungry. She just went to her room to call Kurt._

 _Dispite her parents being upset with her, they still threw her an amazing party. But before she was too drunk, Wyatt and Susan pulled her aside with Kurt refusing to leave her side. Wyatt wanted to make sure Penny was taken care off. "Listen Slugger, before you leave tonight we want to let you know we want your dreams come true. With that I want you to promise us you will go to at least a community college and get a job until you find that acting role. Also here is some money to get you are car and other essitials to get you by for awhile." Wyatt handed Penny an envelope._

 _Penny opened it felt shocked, "Daddy this is too much!" She started handing it back to them_

 _Wyatt and Susand put their hands up, "No that is for you. I want my Slugger taken care of." Then Wyatt turned and looked ul to Kurt, "Now you! You hurt her any way or form I will come to California and will first bet you with my baseball bat and then shoot you in the ass with my forty-five caliber." He felt anger at this young man he barely knew taking his daugther away_

 _Kurt laughed and stepped closer and looked someway down to Wyatt and watched him push Susan a way a little, "I would like to see you try old man. You tried with her other ex boyfriend's, how am I any different. Penny is mine now." Him and Wyatt were face to face now._

 _Penny hated this so she stepped between them and pushed them apart, "Kurt, Daddy, please I love you both." Then she turned to her dad and looked between her him and her mom. "I need to do this okay please. I can take care of myself."_

 _Wyatt stepped closer to Penny and hugged her. Penny returned the favor. "I love you Slugger, just let me know when you made it, okay?" Wyatt just watched her nod._

 _Penny then went to Susan, "I love you mom."_

 _Susan pulled her daughter into a hug . "If Kurt does not work out, you find a good man who will love you for who you are and never wants to change you. Promise me?"_

 _Penny hugged her mom back. "Fine I promise, but I think Kurt will be the one I want to be with forever."_

 _Penny said her goodbyes and packed up her things. Then got in the car with Kurt feeling exited and scared at the same time._

 ** _Present Day_**

 _Penny was sitting on her couch opening up a package her mom sent. Penny felt happy as she realized her mom sent her a box of old pictures. Just then she saw Leonard walk into the kitchen. "Hey pretty lady, what do you got there?" He asked as he looked over to her, getting a water out of the fridge._

 _Penny smiled at him, "Oh mom sent me old pictures from high school and middle school. She didn't know what to do with them so I told her just to send them my way. Why don't come over here and look at them with me?" She patted the spot next to her as she asked her husband._

 _Leonard grabbed a second water for Penny, shrugged his shoulders, and went over to her. Leonard sat next to her as he handed a water. He grabbed a picture and looked at it. "Well I recognize your parents in that picture. Is that my cute blonde wife in a cap and gown? I never thought I would ever see, let alone a picture, you in a cap and gown."_

 _Penny nudged him "Ha ha jackass. You're not funny!" She pushed him a little harder as she heard him laugh._

 _Leonard continued looking at them as Penny explained each picture. She froze when he came across the picture kissing Kurt from her high school graduation. "Lets just throw that one out." Penny knew how Leonard felt about that man whore as she tried grabbing the picture from him._

 _Leonard just decide to play keep away and was laughing as she was now laying on top of him. He lost as she kissed him hard on the lips. She pulled the picture out of his hands and ran to the trash can and threw it away._

 _Leonard frowned at his wife as she sat next to him again. "Why did you do that?"_

 _Penny frowned back at him, "Because it was Kurt. I know how you felt about him. Plus that asshole is the past."_

 _Leonard smiled, "What are you saying?"_

 _Penny rolled her eyes, "Okay fine. He was before you came in my life. I rather not think about my past with him except when we broke up. Because if I never broke up with him I would never have met you or never would have kissed you that Halloween night. Also as much there are days we drive each other crazy, I cant imagian not being married to you."_

 _Leonard smiled at her and pulled her into a hug and kissed her. He broke the kiss as much by Penny's response did not want it to end. Leonard decided to tease her some as he still held her. "Awe!!! you love me and you can't live without me. I knew my nerdiness won you over."_

 _Penny pushed back some trying to hide her smile. It was hard because Leonard had a smug smile to his face. "Oh shut up! Yes I picked you and probably always will, because before you and between you life sucked. Hope you happy you smug jackass!"_

 _Leonard chuckled some more and pulled her into another kiss._


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second part of Before You. Was just going to be just a one part. I decided to do a version of Leonard's point of view and what life was like way before Penny and the rest of his friends came into his life.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Leonard really never had a happy childhood. His mother praised his older sister and younger brother. No matter what Leoanrd did and accomplished, Beverly never accepted. Leonards father could never stand being near Beverly so he had every chance for a job assignments. Leonard would beg his dad to take him with him. Leonard was always told no because of Beverly. Leonard would hide in his room and listen to Richard Feynman lectures, read Marvel comics, or watch Professor Proton just to get away from it all. Science and superheros was his world away from reality. The only person he felt he could go to when his dad was away was his Uncle Floyd. The only one who understood him.

He was ready to leave. No more under his mothers experiments, no more bullys in school, and no more people tearing him down. As he walked across the stage to accept his diploma, Leonard Hofstadter only heared one cheer. He squinted his eyes, it was his uncle. The only family member that ever accepted him. Then Leonard kept looking. There was his mother sitting so stiff and proper not caring at all. His father was absent like usual. His brother sat next to Floyd, and his sister sitting next to their mother. Both acting like her. Leonard exited the stage and took his seat once more. He had another hour of sitting. Leonard could not wait it to be over with. His car was packed and ready to leave for a science summer program at Princeton. Leonard Hofstadter was ready to leave all this behind and make a name for himself.

Once the ceremony was over his Uncle Floyd wanted to take pictures. Leoanrd begged him not to. Leonard took pictures with his mother and siblings. Even though she did not want to Beverly took pictures of Leonard and his uncle. After the few pictures he had taken with Floyd, he felt his uncle lean over and pat him on the back. "Your dad not be here but he would be proud of you Leonard. I know I am. I could never have kids and you will always be the son I never had. Take care of yourself and make me even more proud. You will make a difference in this world. You will have amazing friends. But most of all if you are lucky as I was before your aunt passed away, you will find an amazing woman who will love you for who you are. She will eventually see past all your craziness and weirdness, but she will never change you."

Those words never left Leonard. He made a few friends in college but never stuck by him after he got his doctrine.

But things changed when he was offered a job at Cal Tech University. Leonard meet Howard Wolowitz and Rajesh Koothrappali. It was nice to make friends that were similar to him. Then he finally found an apartment, just came with someone who was more strange than himself. Some unexplained way Sheldon Cooper became his best friend.

Four years later he meet her. She was perfect in everyway. Everything stood still as they were the only two people in motion. His Uncle Floyd was right. Leonard's life just became better since she entered it.

 **Present Day**

Leonard and Penny arrived in New Jersey and was now headed to his dads new apartment. The reason for the visit was his dads retirement party and two his dad found his brothers box of things that was labled "For Leonard Only." Leonard was quite speculatal what could be in the box, since it had been nine years since his death.

They finally arrived to Alfreds apartment. Penny looked at him with a smile, "Well we finally made it New Jersery. I can't wait to see where my husband grew up at."

Leonard frowned, "Yeah you might be, but if we run into any of my old classmates I will make sure you will take care of them."

Penny laughed, "Honey all you have to do is introduce me as your wife and I'm sure that alone will keep their mouths shut."

Leonard nodded with a chuckle as he opened the door to the cab, "I'm sure it will, now how about we get out of this cab, get our luggage, and go see my dad."

Penny took his hand as Leonard helped her out of the cab. They walked to the back and started to get their luggage. Penny tilted her head, "It will be nice to see your dad. But my curiosity is more on why it took so long for your dad to find your Uncle Floyd's box and what he left you. Like I said before I did not marry you for money, but if he left you some inheritance you just became way hotter."

Sometime later after having dinner with Alfred and his female companion, Leonard and Penny were starting to feel jetlag. So they went to the guest room with their luggage. As Leonard switched the light on, Penny and him saw the box sit on the bed. Leonard sighed as Penny took his hand and squeezed it. "How about just standing here starring at it, why dont we go over there and you open it?" Penny said as she nugged him with an encouraging smile.

Leonard nodded and walked over and sat on the bed. Penny sat next to him, as he sat the box on his lap. The box had some wear and tear to it and the duct tape was becoming loose and the writting was fading. Leonard guessed his uncle made up this box right before he passed away. So Leonard tore the tape off the box, he heard Penny take a deep breath so he turned to look at her. Penny was watching him and watched him open the box. Penny waved her hands for him to go on. So Leonard opened the box, first smelling a musty smell, then secondly seeing a manilla envelope with the words, "For my greatest nephew, Leonard." This time Leonard heard an "Awe" from his wife. He shook his head with a smile only to pull out the envelope not wanting to see what else was in the box. Leonard opened the envelope and pulled out a letter.

Penny leaned closer to her husband and laid her head on his shoulder so she could read it too. If Leonard did not want her to read it he would do or say something. Instead he leaned over and kissed the side of her head. Then they began to read the letter.

 ** _October 2009._**

 ** _Leonard,_**

 ** _I just read your latest email. I am sorry I never wrote back. You seemed happy for once in your life. I wish I could have told you in person but I have stage four colon cancer and doctors are forbiding me to travel. I would call but I did not want to ruin your happiness. So I am hoping you receive this letter and this box of memories I have of us._**

 ** _Like I have told you before I am proud of you. You have always been like a son to me. Your mother made your life miserable and well my foolish brother could not stand being near her. One day I hope you and you dad will have a good relationship. I am also glad you have good friends and an amazing job. But most of all it seems like you have an amazing girlfriend. If she can put up with you, she's a keeper. I wish I could have met her._**

 ** _So my nephew, please enjoy what is inside this box. Never mention any of this to your siblings. I want you to share it with that special girl Penny._**

 ** _Sincerely Your Uncle Floyd._**

Penny looked at her husband, "You okay?" She could not help but see the saddness in his face.

Leonard leaned over just enough to see Penny's face and smiled at her. "I am, just wish my mother would have gave this to me when she told me he passed away. This box was in her possession. It was after her visit that year she gave the box to my father. His busy schedule he forhot about it. I just glad Uncle Floyd knew about you before he passed. He always told me I would meet that special person that would make my life better. He was right. I met you." Leonard leaned in closer and gave Penny a small peck on the lips.

Penny sat up some still looking at her husband. "Wow Leonard you always know what to say if it doesn't invovle scientific reasoning. Unless it sounds romantic. I'm glad I finally had a chance to see why you and your uncle were close. Now lets see what is in this box!"

Penny lifted the box off the floor where Leonard palced it so he could read the letter. She sat it between the two of them and looked at every picture and also found some early Princeton articles about Leonard. But what shocked them both was finding something that would make both Leonard's siblings jealous but also Beverly. No wonder Floyed just wanted Leonard just to share it with his special girl.

 ** _What will be in a box? Inheritance, heirloom, or anything you want it to be?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for who has reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I dont know if this is my last chapter or not. But one thing there is not enough Lenny Fan Fiction** **. I enjoy reading the ones that are on this site. I enjoy writing Lenny fan fic. I did my Leonard homework on this chapter.**

 **Chapter 3**

Leonard pulled out old pictures with Penny commenting how adorably cute he was. Then Leonard about had an asthma atrack seeing the very first edition of Superman. Leonard told Penny that his uncle was the reason why he got into comic books and why Superman was his favorite since that same comic book he first read. Penny made a comment jokingly that Uncle Floyd was to blame.

Then Penny picked up the small rectangular box with another note on it. She tore off the note and opened it up. Leonard leaned in and read it out loud.

 ** _I thought you deserved this. As you know, this necklace has been passed down to every first born son in the Hofstadter since our ancestor Cherokee Indian married the first Hofstadter come to America. The necklace was supposed to go to your father but your grandmother put her foot down when he married Beverly. Since_** ** _you are the oldest Hofstadter son, the day you marry Penny please give ot to her. If your mother or your siblings find out you have this they will have a fit. So tell Penny to wear it proud in front of them. Your father already knows my actions. Just please follow through with them. Would make us both happy._**

Penny bit her lip on Leonard's uncle scense of humor as Leonard chuckled.

Penny looked at her husband as he looked at her. "Well we have to make this dead mans wish come true. So how about tomorrow go shopping so I can find a dress to match this necklace. Then maybe we call your mother, brother, and sister for dinner along with your dad. It will be fun!" Penny smiled as she imagianed the Hofstadter drama. She was glad she would have front row seats.

Leonard chuckle became a laugh. "Damn Mrs. Hofstadter one minute I think you are best friends with my mother. But then next you can't wait to show off our family heirloom to her. She is going to be livid. Woman I love you!"

Leonard pushed everything agaisnt the wall and scooted over to his wife to wrap his arms around her. Penny pressed her forehead to his. "Well I really don't want to disappoint your dad and your dead uncle. And my feelings I have towards your mother right now are very mixed. I don't know if I want to thank her for letting me fix you on being a more confident man or slap her for making your choldhood a living hell. But we will see how things go tomorrow night. I don't know about you but I'm sure I will be entertained."

Leonard shook his head with a smile. He then finally kissed her. "You know what? How about we put this necklace on you now? Because you in this necklace alone you will look amazing. So lets get you undressed so I can make love to you while you just wear this family heirloom."

Penny laughed as she was now the one to give Leonard a kiss. "But promise me if I do this you will be King of foreplay first?"

Leonard could not help but smile his smug grin. "I knew I was." As he proceeded to enjoy kissing his wife.

Sometime later both trying to catch their breaths. Leonard laid on his side watching Penny chest rise and fall quickly as the necklace clung to her. Penny then moved to her side facing Leonard. "Well that was fun! I would laugh so hard if your dad acts embarrassed when he sees us in the morning. I am sure we both were loud enough his neighbors could hear us. Because you made sure I did not hold back anything." With a smile on her face Penny could not help but wink at Leonard.

He felt proud on how successful he was with Penny. "That is why I am the king of foreplay. Yes I might finish sooner than you do but I never leave you unsatisfied. And by the way you look beautiful in that necklace. Trust me when I say it is one of my favorite accessories that goes with your naked body."

Penny shook her head as Leonard refused to wipe off his smug smile. "You know Hofstadter you are a pretty smart and talented guy more ways than one. But as I looked through those pictures everything makes sense now. You never had that look in your eye or even a smile across your face. I know I act like I feel more sorry for Sheldon because he is different than you. But to be honest I would have been pissed if I knew you back before we met or even before you met Howard, Raj, and Sheldon. All because you are not the same person you are today. Your Uncle Floyd wanted to make sure you understand that your life was going to change for the better. And somehow he knew I was going to be involved. Even though at the time we just became boyfriend and girlfriend."

Leonard gave her a sincere smile and started to play with a strand of Penny's hair as they laid naked together. "If he was still alive at the time and heard about you breaking up with me he would have kicked my ass. All because I let a good thing go. But somehow and someway you agreed to give me another chance and marry my smartass."

Penny rolled her eyes and not refraining her banter towards Leonard, "Well yeah, your nerdiness, big brain, and your cute tussie won me over again. Also you might be a smartass but you can also be a jackass. Somehow I love you anyways."

Leonard nodded, "Well I'm not to blame, you're the one who became attracted to the five foot five asthmatic nearsighted scientists. I just turned on my superhero charm that finally won you over." Then leaned into his wife and gave her a quick kiss. Penny moaned, making Leonard laugh. "See can not resist my kisses either."

Penny playfully pushed Leonard on the shoulder, "Stop being so smug you jackass." Only making Leonard kiss her again.


End file.
